Chapter 1: The Outsider
by Xfire96
Summary: I edited my story. So it is the same one as before. I am using some characters from JCA: Jackie, Jade, Uncle, ans Tohru who meets this outsider and sees what they think of her. And some other stuff will be change.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Jackie and Jade finds out that an outsider, is not really fully a *beep*

**Outsider: **DON'T! YOU RUIN THE CHAPTER!

**Me:** What?I'm trying to tell the readers the conflict and plot of the story.

**Outsider:** *sigh* whatever just starts already.

**Jade:** Let's get this story started!

**Mike:** Yeah what she said.

**Me:** No one said you two can say any thing!

**Jade and Mike:** You don't own us!

**Me:** It is bad enough that I have to deal with you at school MIKE!

**Mike: **Yeah okay whatever just starts freaking story already.

**Me:** *sigh* *shut off the T.V book*

Chapter 1

**Outsider Meets the Chan's in Person**

A young woman walked through San Francisco. She was looking for scrap parts so she can upgrade her vehicles. She lives on an island that she owns with a house and maybe anything you can imagine. As she walks these two guys come out of an alley running away from something. It seem like they were being chase by cops for robbing a bank, since they had money bag from the bank a ski mask on. So the outsider stops and looks at them and trips them. They stop because they saw this girl trip them. One of them said "Hey little girl why the fuck you did that for that's not nice". "Well because robbing the bank isn't nice either. "How the hell did you know we were robbing the bank and running away from the cops". "Well here's your proof a stack cash in both your hands, your wearing ski mask and your both sweating like hog monkey from running away from the cops. But this is my proof *she took a picture of them with her cell phone*. They both put the money down and took there knives out so they can grab the outsider phone so they attack. "I wouldn't do that if I were you two". The outsider dodges both of there attacks, jumps in the air and kicks both knives out of there hands. They both attack without there weapons. She hit them with a few jab on the arms and legs. She made two in the ground so they can fall into that instead of the floor then closed them up a little. Her power made a sound of an earthquake.

One of thieves said "what did you do to us?" Outsider says "I block chi in your body, don't worry it will were off in a few hours. Then the other guy said "who are calling"? "I'm calling the cops you idiot, who else would I be calling". "Your mother", the thief said. The outsider ignored his comment. One of the cops picks up the phone and says "Hello you reach 911 what is your emergency Ms Lee". Outsider says "Um yes I have those thieves capture, the ones who robed the bank I just sent you a picture". "Oh I see I was wondering where those two ran off too… um I mean great job please tell us your location so we can bring them to prison". The cop said. The outsider said "Um Chinatown Uncle's Rare Finds, got to go bye". The cop said "thanks and bye. She really didn't have to go but she did not want to talk to him anymore. She sat down and waited for the cops to come and get these two.

**Location: Uncle's Rare Finds**

"Uncle, did you hear that?!" Jackie who just came into the room. "Yes Jackie I did hear something. It sounded like an earthquake. You must find out what happen out there". "Okay." Jackie ran out the door and saw the two guys trap in the ground and a girl just sitting on the floor. She's just staring at the floor. "What happen?" he asked. "Go away," the girl replied. "I'm trying to help you, but in order for me to do that, you have to tell me what happen". "I don't need any help". Don't fight it, just let me help you". "If so how"? "Come with me". "Why should I trust you?" "I hardly know you". "How do I know you won't do anything to hurt me like those two guys try to do to me"? She said. "I'm not like that. I promise". The girl was not sure to trust him or not, even if he is the good guy, but the girl stand up and followed Jackie into Uncle's Rare Finds shop.

When the outsider walked in Uncle shot her with a green chi beam. "Demon." He yelled. "Get out of Uncles shop!" "Uncle whoa-"Jackie said before getting shot with the chi green beam. The outsider was on the floor. Jade ran in the room to see what happen, followed by Tohru. "What in Drago's blast name-". Jade was cut off by Uncle and Tohru. "Language Jade," they both said. Jade took off his hand off of her mouth and saw Uncle blasted a chi beam at her. Sensei, what is going on here? "Are you blind? Girl is demon!" "Uncle, you're the one that's blind! That is a girl you just blasted with green chi!" Jade run to Uncle took the blow fish from him. "Jade give back blow fish at once!"

"You can't tell me what to do, only Jackie can", Jade almost scowled, running away. "What is your name?" Tohru asked. "Safire," the girl said. "You see!" Uncle yelled. Safire mean a lot of very bad things, and one of them means fire demon in Chinese! She is evil! Jackie shook his head. "I am sorry, Safire. My uncle has demons on his brain today." "Well doesn't he always do"? Safire said. Jade said "nice one" *giggling*. "Well he is totally wrong about the whole thing. I'm not a demon I'm something else lets just say that". "So if your not human then what are you" Jade ask. "Um let's just say I'm half human and the other half is an unknown secret" Safire said. "Any way to a different matter so that was you with the earthquake and why those two guys were in the ground? 'Yes and so what' you know you can get in a lot of trouble for doing that". "What do you mean I could get in trouble for that, those were thieves I capture"? A police officer walked in and said "Thank Safire for the call… wow an earthquake must of happen". "Your welcome…yeah an earthquake did happen". They both look at each other like that earthquake did happen. *He left the shop*. Safire left the shop to fix the hole she made. Jade said "wow what happen to the whole" Jade said. She said "What whole". Jackie said "oh boy I remember you, I seen you before, during the time Drago and the Ice crew try to rule the world. But you never help us why?" "Don't say that to her, you are being like Uncle, maybe she had reason for not helping us I don't know" Jade said. Safire said "Yes that's true I do have reason which is don't trust any unless their your friends, and since your not my friend and I hardly know so I don't trust. Jade said "Don't go Safire you're my friend that I just met". "I have no friend on this planet or world right now". Safire replied. *Safire ran and flew into the sky*. Jade said "you see uncle Jackie look what you have done, you got rid of my new friend!" Jackie said "Oh boy Jade I'm sorr-". "I'm going to my room, good bye Uncle Jackie" Jade yelled. Jackie walked in side the shop and closes the door. The day ended. Safire says "What am I, and why am I so different".

**Me: **That wasn't so bad, right.

**Safire:** Well I am not sure.

**Me: **Well you did a good job so far.

**Safire:** Well I do know them it is just weird to have friend in this world or planet.

**Me: **well at least you have z-. **Safire:** Shut up, don't tell them that yet.

**Mike:** Yo when me and the guys gonna come in to the story.

**Me: **Mike I'm not going to tell if you keep saying stuff in our conservations, but why do I bother, you won't listen

**Mike:** Yeah you're right, just tell me.

**Me: **No!

**Mike:** Yes!

**Me:** No!

**Ciro: **Stop it the both of you! All reader please review and comment about what you think of the first chapter.

**Me:** *tackles Mike*

*shuts off T.V book*


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Safire makes new Friends**

On the next day 3 boys who came from New York City were lost in Chinatown of San Francisco. They ask for directions to Central park but people were acting like they were someone their not and refuse to help them. The citizens thought they were the three teen boy thieves Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra. One of the boys was confuse, and the other two boys were mad that no one will help them give directions to Central park. They were going to find one more person to ask, if they do not response they will go back to the hotel.

They all walk in of Uncle Rare Find and rang the bell. "Um hello, we need to ask to directions to Central park, can you help us". The blond one said. Jackie said "from here, okay". "Finally" one of them said. Jackie said "Okay go three blocks down and then go 2 blocks to the left, then for the last turn one block to the right". When Jackie went to go see who it was he said "Bay Day" quietly and got in a fighting position and said "Why have you come here, are you here to steal something well I won't let you. "Yo you are the 10th person to say that today". "Who do you think we are 'yeah'"? "You are the three thieves, Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist". Jackie said. "No your wrong" Said the blond one! "Then who are you". No one responded, and then the blond one said "Sorry we can't answer that, because… we gotta go". While they were leaving Jackie said "Oh you all sound just like Safire, she said and did the same thing you all did right at the moment". The trio left to the park and slam the door.

Jade said "who's that, was it Safire". "No jade that was not Safire; it was Strikemaster Ice and his crew". "Oh, that stinks; I'm going back to my room". * Jade went up stair and left to her room. "Uh Jade wait". Jackie's last words were.

**West side of Central Park**

"How dare these people in San Francisco think we're those three punk thieves"? "We don't even live here or look like them". The blond one said. "Well what we're about to do tonight, doesn't that make us thevi…" 'Hush up don't talk about that while the sun is sill up and people are still here, want everyone to know what were doing". The blond one said in a yell whisper at the black red hair teen. "Oh sorry". _"? Podemos ir a pasar un buen rato ahora en el otro lado del parquet"?_ The black spiky hair teen said quietly. The other two said "uh" "Eh". "Yo can you say that again in English please. The other two said. He said "Can we go have some fun now on the other side of the park?" said a random civilian. "Um thanks" Said the blond one. "Okay, let's go to the east side of the park to skate board". The blond one said.

And so the trio left to the east side of the park to do some skate boarding fun.

**East side of Central park**

The sun was very high. The time was 12:00 pm, it was about lunch time. It's nice and Quiet and "Damm it why can't I get this stupid trick right". Safire said. Okay let's start from the top; here I go 1, 2, 3…" "Yo lets go and do some skate boar… 'Whoa watch out dudes'! "AAhh" the trio screamed. * rumbling on the ground in the area*. "Um sorry dudes, I guess" said Safire. "Yo who the hell do you think are crashing into us like that"? * The blond one pick up Safire, but then he let go of him (Safire)*. "Ooowwww" * Blondie falls on the floor*. The other two boy try to help there friend up. They were all standing, and then all the three guys realize that all there skate boards were broken. The Black red hair teen said "Aawww man he wreck our boards, now what are we suppose to do till time then.

"Yo Cobra shut up" Said Blondie in a yelling whisper again! "Oh sorry…" "Yo what are you smiling at"? The Blondie said then yelling at him (Safire). "You broke my arm; yo you're paying for my fucking hospital bill"! Safire smiled at him and started to copy what he said cuz she thought it was hilarious. "Yo what are you smiling at"! "You broke my arm; yo you're paying for my fucking hospital bill"! : ) "Yo he's micking me"! "Yo he's micking me"! She started to giggle *giggling*. "You, why you laughing, it's not funny, it's like you're the people calling us the three punk thieves but instead your just laughing".

Oh I'm sorry man; I cause you all this trouble, but let me make it up to the three of you. I'll tell you what, if you come over to my house I will fix you arm and I will let you pick whatever skate board you want in my rare and famous skate board collection, okay. Oh and I forgot to introduce myself I am Safire Lee. "Yo, you're Safire". Blond said. "Why do you say yo a lot? You remind me of Strikemaster Ice and MC Cobra, they always say yo a lot, but the 3 of you remind me of them a little but the three of you are not them". "For one thing, Strikemaster Ice does not have a really, really bad temper like you do" When she said that she pointed at the blond teen. He looks at Safire with a frown expression on his face. Uh red, black hair dudes don't remind of nobody. "Okay, you really think were not those three thieves why? 'Yeah why cuz every body kept calling us those punks and thought we we're all them? Safire was thinking and then said "Well those people are idiot's cuz the last time I saw those three they were headed off to prison".

Blond said "Okay back to the matter, yes well in fact you're the only person who does not think we're those 3 thieves, so I decided we all would go to house to get our new skate boards and let see if you can really fix my arm". "Let us introduce ourselves; my name is Mike Tucker okay bro". The one just speaking now is the blond one. "My name is Cobra Lopez Cobra is not his real name because he does not want to tell no one. He only calls himself Cobra b/c his bro gave him that nick name, and this is DJ Cruz". The one just speaking is the black, red highlight kid, and the one that is not talking is the kid with the black spiky hair kid. "Um does DJ speak at all"? Safire was just asking. Cobra said "Um well he speaks Spanish, we are trying to help him speak English but whatever he say it's in Spanish and we don't understand him". "Oh I get it, now I know".

The three of them discuss in a group for a while then they were really to talk back to Safire. Then Mike said "Okay, well we will consider you as one as us". Well let's go to my house you guys. "Yo, wow it is the four of us guys how awesome is that and no girls, Come on yall let's go to Safire's house". Mike said. Cobra & DJ said "Yes, _Si". _"Oh boy I hope they don't find out who I really am to the right time. I will tell them sooner or later". Come on Safire, it's your house like we know where were going" cobra said. "Okay coming" she said. And they all left to Safire's house.

**Safire's other home in San Fran**

While the 4 of them were on there way to Safire's house, Mike and Cobra started to ask Safire questions. "Yo, so Safire" Mike said. She looks at Mike and Cobra when he said that. "Um yes" she said. "Yo me and Cobra would want to ask you a few questions". "Um okay" Safire said. "Yo question 1: How old are you"? "Well I just turn 16". Cobra said "Cool, cool". "Okay we are here". "Yo, um do you have an apartment"? "No this entire building is mine; I can't take you to the other house yet for certain reasons". Cobra said "Whoa do you have to pay rent"? "No I just said this whole building is mine". "Yo I don't believe you". They all walk in and saw the inside of her house. "Whoa nice place you got here" Cobra said. "Any more questions dudes". "Yo we'll ask you later". "Yo, so how are you going to fix my arm, anyway Fire"? Mike gave Safire a fast nickname Fire. "Like this", Safire put both of her hands on Mike, a white light glowed on Mike. She let go of Mike's arm and said "There its fix". The three of them were shock that there jaws drop. "Yo, how…how did you do that" Mike said scared. "Uh, you know… magic trick duh". "Whoa, that is so cool; you gotta teach us that trick" Cobra responded happily. "NO" she said! "Now come on, you want to get your skateboards right, then lets go" she said nicely? "Yo, oh I forgot about that sorry…" "No fair" Cobra said in the background. While the four of them walk, and saw how nice Fire's place was but the three of them wanted to see his other house too. Safire took out her keys and open the door. The door open and a bright light appeared and they all went in.

They Mike and Cobra said "Wow, you must be really rich since you have all these skateboards and autograph too by all the famous skateboarder in the world". DJ did not say anything because he was afraid to speak in Spanish that none of the others will understand him. "Whoa we can pick any one" Cobra said. "Yes except for those six on the top of the shelf over there, you see" She answers. "Whoa but why not those, they look so awesome too" Cobra said. "Yo, hey Cobra, leave him alone, those must be his skateboards but come over here and check these out, now these are cool" Mike was talking to Cobra about the skateboards.

While the three of them were looking for a skateboard, but Safire was looking at the time which was and did not realize it was 11:30pm at night. Time flies so fast when you're having fun. In her head she said "Don't these guys ever sleep and didn't they have to do something important, they're going to get in trouble. They probably though it was still 3:00 pm: P." Safire put an invisible mic somewhere on DJ, so when DJ speaks Spanish it will translate in to English in to the mic in Safire's ear.

"_? Puedo tener este? ? Que es ese sonido?". _" Yes DJ you can have that one, and the sound you hear is your mic is in your ear So whatever you say in Spanish will go to my mic and translate into English" Safire said. "Yo, that is cool but when did he put the mic in DJ's ear? Mike said "Yeah" Cobra said. They were both wondering. "As I was saying and whatever I say back to you will translate into Spanish okay DJ" Safire said. DJ put his dumb up at Safire. _? Puedo tener el casco y otras casas que va con ella? _Sure DJ if you want that said Safire. DJ was talking to himself loudly. _Esto va a ser genial, no Puedo esperar para probarlo. Este es el dia mas impresionante hasta la fecha, gracias Safire._ Your welcome DJ no problem at all.

At 1:00am in the morning Cobra and Mike found the skateboard and helmets they were looking for. The three of there skateboards were in there bags. Safire was half asleep on the chair. "Yo, he's asleep; I wonder what his face looks like under the hoodie. "Let's take off his hoodie and see what he looks like under the hoodie". Cobra had his hand on her hoodie but then all of a sudden she woke up and said to him "What are you doing"?! "Um nothing, we just wanted to see what you look like with out the hoodie" Cobra said while the other two just smiled worried that they were going to get in trouble. "Well you're not going to look at my face because I'm not going to show you, and anyway you guys should go home, you do realize that it's tomorrow already right. Its 2:00am please go home" Safire said. "Yo, you say what now" Mike said in a scared mode. Cobra also said in scared mode "Were going to get in trouble so much". DJ didn't say anything because he was to shy all of a sudden. "Um are you guys alright…you look scared…do you guys need to tell me something…what happen". "Yo, um we can't tell you" Mike said. "But we gotta go" Cobra said. "_Adios" DJ said._And they left quickly to the door, Safire follow them. She saw them running to the door but then Cobra trip on one of her potion she left on the floor. The potion bottle broke and spilled all over them, there was a cloud of pink dust all over them. "Yo, what was that pink dust that just went all over us…never mind that sorry and were out peace Fire. "You guys should be more careful now I have to make a new potion" Safire said. "Yo, whatever and bye" Mike said. The three guys ran out the house and into the street, they were not looking where they were going and almost got onto a car accident. "Guys look out" Safire yelled! There was a car coming and almost ran them over but then the car stop. The three looks to see whose car it was…and it was there bosses car. They were shock and more scared than ever. "Well, well, well what do we have here; oh I know it looks like my three workers who are in so much trouble" the Boss said. "Yo, um were sorry boss we forgot about our jobs because we were hanging with our new best friend Safire and…" Mike was interrupted by his boss. "Safire you say". "Yeah see he's over there". Cobra said and point at Safire by the door. Safire said "Bye you guys see you later I guess". *She close the door*. The boss took one big look at Safire before she close the door and he saw her with his special eye that Safire was really a girl by analyzing her. He yells at the three of to get in the car, and his bodyguards threw them in the car close the door and drove away to the boss's hideout.

The boss guy is New York City's number one criminal who came too San Fran to get his lucky rare item and he needs some one else to do his job for him so he won't get caught; now that doesn't sound good at all.

This is the end of chapter 2 part 1. Stay toon to see what will happen on Chapter 2 part 2 of The Adventures of Safire and Her friends Safire makes new friends. Bye.


	3. Chapter 2 part2

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

**Safire's First house**

"Ah finally I can take off my hoodie, take shower, and go to bed. I don't have to do that security job on till 9pm, so I should get enough sleep till then. She took off her hoodie, all her cloths, and got into the shower. She was thinking about the man she saw in the front of the car next to the driver, that he look like she seen her before in NYC. Then after awhile she got out of the shower, got dress, and went to bed. Then a few minutes later she opens her eyes really fast and stood up like she just had a nightmare. She then realized that man she saw early was NYC 1# most wanted criminals. She felt a little funny in her stomach, some weird stuff was happening to her, maybe because the potion spill all over herself by accident she thought. Then she transforms into an age of an 8-9 kid, and could change back till the right time. But she was to tired and fell asleep before she even notices she changes.

**The Hideout **

While the car was pulling in to the hideout area, the car stop and the three of them flew out and fell on the floor really hard. The three boys were really afraid of him, but I think they were more afraid of the two body guards because they are really big. The boss started to say was "So all this time I was worry about you three on how you are you doing your job, and I find you all fooling around with some girl and those skateboards. * He broke all 3 skateboards in half and drops them on the floor*. I took you in, I feed you, I kept you safe, and this is how you treat me, you can't even do one simple job that I told you to do and this is how you repay me. I will give you one more chance later this night but for now you are on punishment. Crush and kill come over here". Crush and Kill walk to the boss and listen for what he is going to say. "Yo, Crush and Kill that's their names that don't sound so good 'yeah this is going to be painful, hey wait…" Cobra was interrupted by the boss man and said "No waiting, Crush and Kill do whatever you want to them, but don't kill them or break their legs remember they have a big job tonight and they're going to have to use their legs for most of the job. See you all in a few hours". * The boss left them in the room and shut the door*. "Hey Crush what should we do to them, well we can't kill them even though I want to" Kill said. "Yeah your right, but I think we should crush them" Crush said. Then mike said "Yo, hold up you guys don't really want to do that right. Um you guys…I think we should…RUN!" The three of them ran for it, they try to open all the doors and window but they were all lock, and they were all trap in. Crush caught Mike and cobra and Kills caught DJ. Crush and Kill pick them up by their necks. The three of were scared as hell. Kill just punch everywhere hard including his nuts, which made DJ say "_de jar que dvele por favor" _before he passed out. "Yo, DJ wake up… ow" Mike said. Crush, crushed his right arm and some of his ribs and he crushed Cobra's left arm and some of his ribs, and they both pass out because of the pain, But something strange happen to the three of them when the guards finish tying them up in ropes. A puff of dust appeared on them and they change to 8-9 years kids. The guards got scared and went to go get the boss to see what happen. When the boss went to the room, he started to yell at them for what they did, but they said they did not do anything. Then the boss said "Were going to that girls house and bring her here to us, let's go.'' And they left to find Safire and try to bring her to the hideout. The three of them were just there unconscious out and tied up.

**Safire's House**

The time was 6:00 pm at the city of San Francisco. Safire was dress up and ready to go to her other house and get some supplies when suddenly the doorbell rang. She went to the door to see who it was and she saw those three guys from a couple hours ago. "Hello is anyone in there I need to speak to Safire please, she needs to come with us" the boss said. Then Safire said "This is Safire speaking, why do I need to come with you"? "Can we come in"? "No"! "Crush break the door open"! Crush put all his body weight on the door and then he pushes it, but it would not budge. Maybe because Safire was using her strength powers to hold the door close. But they did not know that. Then Crush said "Boss it won't open"! Boss said "Find if we can't come in then let me ask you something, what happen to my three workers? They are 8-9 years old, what did you do to them." "Oh that's their fault for running into my potion, but their effect…they should be back to normal by "now but not like me" she whisper to herself. Trust me. The boss said "Well thanks for the info Safire and I know your secret. I know you're a girl and I know your tricking those boys and try to pretend to be there friends. But I make sure the boys will never ever see you again. Goodbye Safire". Him and the two guard started to walk to the car as she saw them leaving her building and she saw them get in to the car they started to talk about her friends so she use her super hearing to eavesdropping on the boss conversation. The boss said "Yeah when I meant not see the boys again, I mean after this job is done for and I have my Item I want you two to kill them in the hideout in the bullet prove room. Okay do you understand me? The guards said "Yes boss we understand clearly." "Good, now take us home". And they left to the hideout. Safire was going to protect her new friend after the conversation she was just tuning on in. She knows that she is not afraid of the boss, but how can she help her new friends if she does not know where to find them and what to do. Then she said "What should I do".

**Hideout**

Meanwhile in the hideout the guys started to wake up. Then Mike started to talk and see if the guys were okay and said "Yo, are you guys awake, I can't move". "_Sí, estoy despierto". _"Yeah I'm awake but your voice sounds funny" Cobra said. Then Mike said "Yo, you sound funny too. Hey guys do you feel tied up? The other two said 'No' Yo they forgot to tie us up…what idiots. Hey guys try to find the light switch" Mike said. Cobra found the light switch and turns it on. The lights turn on and it was bright again in the room. As soon as the lights went on the three of them look at each other and then screamed "what happened to us". DJ screamed it in Spanish and started too panic. Then Mike said "Yo were like 8-9 years old, what happen to us?! Cobra then realizes this may of happen when the three of them ran into Safire's potion table, his potion did this to us but it is our fought for running into it. Cobra turned around because his friend was saying something. Mike said "Yo, I don't feel so great". Then the other two were not feeling good because they were changing back too their original selves. And before their eyes a pink of dust came opun them and they all saw each other how they change back to normal. Then they turn towards the door because they heard the boss say "That's great you're back to normal. Now get ready because your job is starting soon." The three of them went to go get ready for the job.

The three boys came back just in time to hear what their mission is again. The boss started to talk about the mission. "So you boys will get to the park around 9-10pm. The park closes at 8:50pm but there will be at least two guards there doing park duty night shift. Not too scary you guys or anything but legend says one of the guards is really big and tough, so DJ you will fight him okay and… In DJ head he said "what just happen". Or you can avoid the big one and try not to get caught. If you take out the smaller guard you will have fewer guards to worry about. And finally the rare Item is located in the center building in the middle of the park. You have to be quiet but if things get bad use this (he gave them one gun for the all of them to share). I am counting on you three. You do not want to know what will happen to you if you do not complete this mission. So any questions about the mission *Cobra raised his hand* yes Cobra what is your question". "Um do we have to use the gun, I don't want to kill anyone"? "Well excellent question Cobra, of course you have to shoot them you don't want anyone seeing us right so shoot them. Cobra yelled to himself 'that's not what I'm talking about'. Everyone was looking at Cobra, then the boss said "You all are dismiss except for you Cobra, everyone else go to the car and wait for us there. Everyone left; the only two in the room were Cobra and the Boss. The Boss start walk around Cobra in a circle slowly and said to Cobra "What do mean that's not what you're talking about when you say that, hmm" Cobra was too hesitated to talk to the boss. Then the Boss yelled "Answer me!" Then Cobra said "Forget what I said Boss it does not matter anymore". "Oh really, well I guess it does not matter if shoot you right here on the spot, you think that will matter now"! Cobra said scared "Please don't shoot me sir 'hey that not what you're suppose to call me' Please don't shoot me Boss it does matter. Can I please go now and get to the car boss". 'Fine… but wait' the Boss took off his belt and whip Cobra's body hard then said "You may go to the car now, leave. Now you know now not to say anything back at me remember that". And the Boss left the room. Cobra left the room and walk to the car in pain. When Cobra got to the car he open the car door and got in everyone was there already. Mike said "Yo Cobra are you ok"? He said "I'm fine can we go do our mission". The boss said "Before you go do this mission let have a toast to our future wealthiest (he just made that up so he can get the boys to drink his special drink) everyone drank the drink, the boss felt the same but the boy felt different. The three boys were now the Bosses puppets because of what the boss put in their drinks. The Boss asked them "Are you boys ready for the mission now"? They all said "Yes master we are ready for the mission" (smiling evilly). "Good, now Crush drive". And they left to the park.

**Safire's Other House**

"Okay I have everything I need for my job tonight, but I just have to get that potion so I can be myself again. She went looking for it but she could not find it. She said "Where is it, I can't find it, let me check the security cam's for both houses. She looked at the cams screen and saw Cobra took the potion to fix her up. She said "You got to be kidding me, what a little thief. Well I hope Cobra didn't waste all of it because to make that potion is a pain in the ass to make, it's too much work that I don't feel like doing. I hope there okay, let's hope that boss guy didn't do his plan yet or I'm too late. Whoa it's that time already; I better get going before I'm late again. Bye Random see you later and eat your dinner. The time was 8:45 when she left. She was supposed to get there at 8:50, she was very late.

**Central Park **8:50

"Where's the other guard she's late again, If she is not here in the next five seconds she's fired" The boss of the park said. The other guard said "Um sir don't you think that's a little too short 'fine I will change it too five minutes, see how nice I am' "Yes you are sir". The next thing you know Safire came running and said "Sorry I'm late". "Safire is that you, what happen to you, you're all small. I'm sorry Safire but… 'But sorry nothing, just because my size change does not mean I can't do my job. By the way this was my plan anyway so you can't just kick me out of my own plan. The Boss and the other guard said "What was your plan again sorry". "You got to be kidding me! My plan was to put one of my rare items I have make a fake copy of that rare item, put it here so people can see that this park is special because you can view something cool here. But the word is not spread to surveillances only it is also spread out to crook and criminals, and criminals and crooks hear about this they will want to steal. 'So…. I don't get it' OMG, when the robbers come and try to steal the item we (as in me and you) will stop and defeat the robbers and bring them to the cop so they won't steal anymore and they will be lock up, do you get picture now" said Safire. "Yes I do understand now Safire" said the other guard. "Wow look at the time It's time for me to go, and I wish you good luck" the park owner said and left. There was two side of the park, the other guard went to the east side of the park and Safire was on the west side of the park. Now the Boss and the rest are coming from the east side. Let the fun begin.

**Central Park east side 9:20**

The Boss and his crew were there at the park but the east side. Well Mike and Cobra were still in pain and trying not to mess with the area the hurts. Mike and Cobra said "I wish Safire was here to fix are bones. DJ you're so lucky you have nothing broken". Then the Boss says "Would you all stop your complaining and get back to work and forget about this Safire chick, and remember if you see anyone shoot them but if you see the second security guard hold your fire on till I say shoot. You got me, now let's move on". The three boys said "Yes master we will do what you said". Mike saw the guard and shot him in the stomach. The Boss said "Why didn't you kill them"? Mike said "But master if I shoot him in the stomach he will die in pain but he is dying". "Fine, but no more Mr. nice guy". Let's just keep moving on" the Boss said. While they were leaving the guy had a little time left before he died to contact Safire to warn her about the crooks that are coming to get the item.

Guard: Safire

Safire: Yeah what is it?

Guard: There are crooks here to steal the item, be ready.

Safire: Ok, I'm ready when they are. Hey you sound like your dying are you okay.

Guard: Yeah I'm dying but I will be okay.

Safire: I won't let you die I'm coming over there to heal you.

Guard: NO! You need to stay there and complete your job. Relax I will be find just do your job and forget about me. See you later kiddo.

Safire: Okay bye. She said sadly. She does not like it when people she knows dies.

Safire said bye and went to go get ready and hide for them. Mean while the boys went to go get the rare item while the boss followed them. They finally got to the item and grab it and said "Yo that was too easy, did we get trick or something" Safire came out and said "Yes you did and thank you for this lovely item, I'll take that" she took the item right of Mike's hand. Mike took out his gun and aimed it at Safire. Safire was surprise that the Boss is making the boys do this job, "no way this is happening" she said to herself. The Boss said "Hold your fire Mike and the other two stand down". The three boys said "Yes master we will do that". The Boss started to think he is crazy because he see that this girl is the other guard, but then he said "Um excuse me little girl please don't tell me that you are that second guard everyone is afraid of". Safire said "Yes I am why you are afraid hmm"? "No I'm not, and I'm sorry but this is the end for you". "Well I guess you don't remember me after you ask for help to turn them three back to normal". "Oh look who is it Safire, hey is that how you look in real life" the Boss said. "Um it's me, but one of my potions fell on me too, but the time last longer" Safire said. "Back to what really matters this is wrong what you are doing to them and you know it's wrong, so why are you making them do this"? "Well this is for the good of them, and then I will send them to a better place". "I know what you are up to and I will tell them not to listen to you" Safire said. "Go on try to tell them what to do, but let's see if they will listen to you after you lie to them about everything". "I didn't lie to them I just was not going to tell them yet, I was waiting for another time, that's all. Watch and learn they will listen to me, I'm there friends. Hey Mike, Cobra, and DJ don't listen to this guy, I heard him over talking with those two big guys that once your done with the mission he was going to kill you. Don't you guys understand me he is going to kill you, come to my side be before it's too late" Safire said. Mike said "Your not our friend even if did lie to us, now will you just stand right there so I can kill you right there on the spot". "What… what are you talking about I'm your friend that is trying to save your life, why won't you guys listen to me" Safire said sadly. Then DJ said _"Maestro, ¿quiere que todos nosotros pegarle un tiro? _The Boss said "What are you talking about, I have no idea what he is saying, can anybody understand him" No one said nothing till he heard Safire's voice and said "He said master do want all of us to shoot her. That's what he said. The Boss said "Wow I didn't know you could understand Spanish. And no DJ I want Cobra to shoot her when I say shoot" the Boss said. "No I don't speak Spanish I have a translator with me and I know what you did to them since they are calling you master and not boss, It's like you hypnotized them, what did you give them to drink. "Why should tell you, but it won't matter because you're going to die right now, I gave them a potion that will make them do whatever I want whenever I say it ok. Anyway Cobra when I said Go you shoot her" the Boss said. Cobra walked towards Safire, looks down and aimed the gun at her at her chest. The Boss said "GO"! (BANG)! The gun went off and he shot Safire. She was just laying there on the ground looking dead. The Boss said "Good job Cobra lets go get our item". They left Safire on the floor and went to go get the item.

The Boss finally got the item. Then he pointed his gun at the three of them. The three of them were shock at what the Master was doing to them. " What Safire was saying was the truth I am going to kill you after I go the item, soon you'll look just like Safire on the ground over there (he pointed at Safire spot but she was not there) um where she go, she can't just get up and walk because you shot her in the heart.. It is not possible" the Boss said sacredly. Cobra said "Safire was right we should of listen to her but we can't because she went to heaven already, I guess we will see her there soon". The Boss said "Forget that brat and come here so I can kill you". The three boys said "Yes master we will come to you". The boys try to resists their master's orders but they couldn't do it. The Boss, Crush, and Kill had one gun for the each of them and pointed it at their face and the Boss counted 1…2…3. Safire came out of nowhere and super power kicked the Boss and his two guards and they came flying to the kiddy park and landed in the playground. Safire landed on the ground perfectly without a single scratch on her. "You three I will deal with you later" she said angrier. Safire hand cuffed them, tied their feet together, and plugs something in their ears so they can't hear the Boss to command them to do anything. Mike said "Hey you're a live that's great, but what is not great is you look really mad and I think it is because of us of what Cobra did to you. 'Hey what do you mean just me" Cobra said. "Look, I am mad at all three of you but I am busy right so here and don't move". Safire left them there and went to get fight started. Before she left she made three copies of them three so they can help her fight.

Safire and the three copies were in front of the Boss and his guards waiting for them to get up and get ready to lose. The Boss was really mad and even madder because Safire made him break the rare item when he crash into the playground. The Boss looked at Safire and looks down again and said to him "Now I'm going to kill her and make sure she stays dead for good".

Safire was just standing there and waiting for them to get up. Then she said "Come on already and get up so I can defeat you….!" Safire was interrupted by Crush who picks her up like a toothpick and threw her out of the park and into a building. Safire was so surprise of how strong Crush was. He was like a strong humanoid or a person who has powers like me. Safire got up and flew back to the park. Meanwhile at the park the Boss said to Crush and Kill destroy those three and I will deal with Saf... wait don't do what I just said, Safire just made this battle a lot easier for us. He saw that Safire made one copy of the original three pests. He can now control all six of them and destroy Safire. The Boss went to the original three and unplugs their ears and broke the hand cuffs off and gave all of them another drink so they are strong like Crush and Kill now and they are still controlled. He said "When Safire comes back I want all of you to try to attack… and KILL!"

When Safire got back to the park she saw herself surrounded in a circle of the two big guys, the clones, and the original Mike, Cobra, and DJ. She had a feeling making the clones were a bad idea and she was in trouble. The Boss said GO, and then the Mikes ran towards Safire thought quickly and made a huge cloud of dust and quickly and carefully cloned herself into three and made one of them into Mike, Cobra, and DJ and they all ran to the person she look like. Good thing to the dust was gone and the Mikes were confuse they saw another one of him then he looked at Cobra and DJ and saw another one of them too. Then all three of the Safire's strike all the DJ's, Cobra's, and Mike's at the speed of light and strike their body's with just a couple of tiny hits and the six of them fell down. They couldn't move nor getting up. Then the three Safire's change back and ran towards Crush and Kill and did the same thing to them but it didn't work. The Safire's fingers were hurting like crazy but they were distracted and Kill strike at the two clones and they vanish then Crush strike and body slammed her into the ground. She said "Ow that's going to leave a mark". She tried to stand up and she did but Crush grabbed her and was choking her body and holding her to the Boss. She said "You guys are not human 'We know honey and neither are you' which mean this is going to be a lot 'Harder I know' No it's going to be a lot easier to defeat you now. The Boss and the other two looked confuse and the Boss said "What do you mean?" as he step away from the three of them. "I mean this" she made five copies of herself and all of them closed their eyes and hold their breaths and started to turn red, orange, then yellow and all you saw were five huge explosion went off. And when Safire was done she saw robot parts flying everywhere and it was her and the Boss. After the explosion Safire was back to normal and she was happy about that. She saw the Bosses legs weren't there so she said to herself this is going to be too fast. The Boss said "Looks like you won, not" he chop off Safire's arm with his sword hand which made no sense to do. "Hey you jerk your ready to die 'no' look I don't like to let people die but for you I will make an exception for all the bad stuff you did". She was all covered in fire and so was he as he started to melt but then he said "your one tough chick. You're lucky that you beat me but you will never beat my master. Goodbye Sofia um I mean Safire Lee" and he was gone and dead. Safire walked away through the park and started to fix everything while she heard the cops. They saw Safire fixing the park while they put the three boys in the car and wait for Safire to tell them what to do next. Safire said to the chief "Take them to the Police Station for the night and I will pay for the bail tomorrow no matter how much it is." The chief said "Yes Ms Lee, and is your arm going to be okay do you have to go to the hospital?" "No I'm fine and I just want to go home, good night sir".

And Safire left and went home.


End file.
